


Two lines // A Percabeth Baby Fanfic

by Janejillketen516



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janejillketen516/pseuds/Janejillketen516
Summary: This is just my take on Percy and Annabeth having a kid. They are married and are living in New Rome together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Two Lines

"Percy!!!"  
Mr. Jackson flew down the hallway nearly sliding down the slick wood floors.  
With out another thought Percy did slip and bang his shoulder into the wall, but regained his balence at the sound of his wife's voice. He pounded on the door.  
"ANNABETH??" Worried thoughts whirled through his mind. Annabeth would only call him if she really needed him. "Annabeth? Babe, are you okay? Did you fall, are you hurt?"  
Annabeth slowly opened the door, she looked unscathed but she looked like she was in shock. Percy ran his hands through her thick blone hair checking for any injuries on her. She looked at him and then down at the floor. She was holding something. He reached out for it. She almost yanked back on what she held, but gave it to him reluctantly. In her two hands she cupped a thin tube shaped object with a line on it. He looked closer, there were two. He didn't understand why this was such a big deal to Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes flashed with both concern, shock and for a split second a smile. She gazed at him for an answer. Percy gave her that 'I have no idea' face that always made her facepalm.   
She held it up closer for him to see, in an 'Are you serious?' face. Two lines. His Annabeth was freaking out. She never freaks out like this unless something was serious going on.   
Two lines. What did it mean? Equal sign?   
Two lines. Two people? What does-?  
Two lines. One plus one?  
She kept staring at him.  
Two lines. Plus... means that it's positive?  
Two lines. Positive... wait-  
Just as he was about to ask the question, she stopped him. "Percy, for the love of the gods! I'm pregnant!"  
He just starred at her dumbfounded. One, two, three... "Percy?" Before she could finish Percy scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around with the goofiest smile Annabeth had ever seen. "Oh, my GODS!" He put her down and kissed her passionitly their lips locked with love.   
She smiled under the kiss, "Your okay with this?" Percy cupped her face in his caulused hands.   
"Annabeth, I couldn't be more happy. I'm going to be a father!"  
Two lines. He was going to be a dad.  
Two lines. Annabeth was carrying his baby.  
Two lines. The most incredible thing.  
Two lines. He was having a kid.


	2. Oh, my gods.

Annabeth dry heaved one last time. Percy rubbed her back, soothingly. She wiped her mouth and got ready to get up. Her stomach lurched again and she threw her head back into the toilet bowl and heaved again. She gasped for air before throwing up again. 'Gods, this is the worst.' She thought as she vomited. 2 weeks in and she had morning sickness like none she had experienced before, Percy of course had this once when he was convienced he could finish a 6 month old taco from the back of the fridge. She remembered telling him that she would never kiss him again, until he had breath that didn't smell like bile and old beef. Zeus knows what kind of shananigans he'll get into.   
Percy continued to rub her back and held up her hair until she finally stopped. She wiped her mouth again, and nothing came back up. She steadied herself against Percy and he held her hand as she went to go back to bed, until her stomach stopped trying to kill her she started to wonder if she would rather be fighting a monster then this.   
It was a while before she fell asleep.

She could here his gentle whisper, "I love you, Annabeth."  
Then her mother came to her side. "Annabeth."   
"Mom?" She clamped her hands into fists at her side, bracing for that motherly 'reminder' that she could have been so much more and whatnot.   
"I see you are expecting..." Annabeth's heart stopped. She knew. If she knew, all the gods knew as well. She kept going "Aphrodite has a way of telling the whole universe before you do." She brought her hand down her jaw, like she was fairly annoyed and couldn't care less what the goddess of love does. Until of course she heard that it was one of her daughters.  
Annabeth fiddled with her fingers which began to sweat like they often would when she was around Athena. "Mother, I am at an age where I can have-" Athena cut her off.  
"I didn't come here just to retell you all the things I wish you had thought fully through on," Annabeth shivered. "I came to ask if you are happy with this... decision." She starred intently with her grey eyes right back into the ones she had given life to, all those years ago.  
"Mother... I-"  
"Annabeth." That wasn't Athena. A new voice came into earshot. "Annabeth?" It repeated slowly but softly. "Annaaabeeeth?"  
Athena stood up straight and spoke firmly. "This is not the best time, but I am sure we will see each other soon."

Annabeth's eyes opened. Percy was half lying and half sitting beside her twirling his fingers through her hair. "I made breakfast." Annabeth's stomach finally gave way to hunger and growled. "Oh, no..." She covered her face with the blanket. "Aw, Annaaabeeth, is my cooking really that bad?" He said cheekily. She pulled the covers down and smirked at him and pushed his face away. "Yes, Seaweed Brain."   
"Aw, Wise Girl, please!"


	3. Blue waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer and is just a TAD NSFW. Nothing crazy, don't worry.

Percy escorted Annabeth to the kitchen keeping her wrapped in the comforter. Annabeth protested that it would make it dirty, but Percy insisted that he make his pregnant wife as comfortable as possible and a comforter seemed like a pretty good choice unless of course, Annabeth lied to him about synonyms or whatever it was and Comforter and Comfort where same words that meant different things. He would never know. And if he asked Annabeth if she lied about education he would never live to tell the tale.   
He placed a plate of blue waffles in front of her with maple syrup and margarine. Annabeth dug in. Percy watched her eat, she would always make a face at what he made, and according to Annabeth, he was only supposed to make food three days of the week because Percy protested he wanted to help with making food despite how bad it was. He did not have the skill his mom had. Annabeth sampled the food and somewhat smiled. 'Not as bad as last time' He inferred. Then she made a face and he heard a crunch, 'Another eggshell...' Annabeth crunched away at it until she gave him the thumbs up that he did an almost mediocre job this time. He sighed. He couldn't think of anybody else who would eat his food, even Sally came up with excuses not to try his meals. With good reason...  
She finished a glass of water and Percy brought her back to the bedroom to get changed.

Now Percy had never had a problem with getting undressed in front of Annabeth, until today. He had just finished taking a shower, he took off his shirt and found Annabeth stared intently at his midsection. His abs. He tossed some wet hair out of his face, "See something you like, wise girl?"   
She slowly nodded, a bit flustered and unsure of herself.   
'Okay, she never does that...weird'. He removed most of his clothing but not before she went behind him and checked him out again. He gave her a small and light kiss she moved into the kiss instantly, with force and brought her hands lower then he was first thinking.   
He pulled away but brought her up along the wall matching her rather romantic movements. He pushed her up and she sat on his knees, still   
"Why are you so interested in my abs this morning?" he whispered.  
Annabeth tucked some hair behind one ear and put both hands around his face. "Kiss me, Percy." She was definitely in THAT kind of mood. Not the best time, but he quickly thought of something.  
He brought her close but brought his lips up to her neck, tracing a slow line, it made her shiver. Then he stopped. "I'm not doing that again until you tell me what's going on."  
Annabeth's face scrunched up. "Nooo..." She moved in for another kiss.  
Percy pulled away, letting her get frustrated. "Peerrrcy!"  
"Ah, Annabeth, you have to tell me first. Or I'm not doing aaaanything."  
"PEEERRRCY! I just wanna-  
His voice got stern. "Annabeth. Please." He lowered her to the floor, she stopped fussing.   
It was quite silent for a while. The romance turned into gentle concern and floor cuddles.  
Annabeth fit into his arms, with there foreheads touching. "Percy?"  
He opened his eyes and stared into her grey ones. "Yeah?  
"I have no idea why I was so-"  
"Eager? He whispered underneath his breath.  
She gave a small laugh, that let Percy know she was alright. "Yeah."  
He closed his eyes and rubbed her back. "Hormones, don't think I don't know how you get flirty" On the last word he raised an eyebrow at her. Annabeth rolled over, "Oh GODS you're turning me ON, again!!!" He lifted her up off of the floor and took her hand in his, the hand he put a ring on too. "Whenever you want... me, just grab my hand, press your thumb on my palm. Then I'll know."  
She pushed her finger gently into his hand. "Now?"  
Percy smiled and said, "If I press my thumb on your palm, that means, I'm cool with that."  
Annabeth waited for his thumb to move. I didn't.  
"And if you don't?"  
He squeezed her whole hand in his. "If I squeeze your whole hand, then it's a 'Not Now'."  
She held it and squeezed his hand too, in agreement. Percy pecked her on the cheek and grabbed a shirt for himself, "Plus we need to get-  
"-Our FIRST ULTRASOUND!" She looked like she had totally forgotten, but he gave her a reassuring hug. "Let's go."

"Well, look at that!"  
Percy prodded at the gel on Annabeth's stomach. It felt cold. Annabeth gave him the 'Are you serious?' look. Percy gave her a dorky smile and held her hand.  
The doctor ran the rod all over her midsection, which wasn't showing that much as of the last couple of weeks. But the small lump on Annabeth's belly made it easier to tell.   
"2 weeks?" The doctor said.  
Annabeth nodded and looked at Percy who was nodding too.  
"Well, that's strange."  
Percy stared at her frightened, it sounded like something bad. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"  
Annabeth shivered and not just from the cold gel on her stomach.  
The doctor brought out her stethoscope and checked her belly again. "No, well... the baby is fine." She checked back on the monitor again and hit a button, "Would you like to see a picture?"  
"Yes, of course."  
The Doctor grabbed a picture from the printer on the other side of the room. "Here."  
The picture was mostly black but in the center, there was a small whitish blob. That was their baby. "Oh my gods," Annabeth whispered under her breath.  
The doctor pointed at the blob, "It should still look like a zygote. Your baby is growing at an abnormal rate, its an embryo now. There's nothing wrong with it. It's practically too healthy." She smiled at them unsure. "Come back next week. We'll check on it then." She gave them the photo and a slip of paper with the next week's date on it. "Call me if there are ANY problems, okay?"  
The couple nodded at each other, "Absolutely."

Percy got in the car and held Annabeth's hand and smiled wide. "Annabeth, we have a healthy baby. Growing!!! and inside you. And we're gonna be parents! And not just that, we're gonna be the best darn parents this baby has ever seen!"  
She shivered under his touch.  
"Annabeth? Are you okay?"  
"Um. Yeah, I just... nervous I guess."  
He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Nothing will happen, this baby is healthy!  
"I shouldn't have had that ambrosia..."  
"Annabeth-"  
"Oh my gods, I'm going to be a horrible mother-"  
"Annabeth!"   
She turned to him and he pressed his salty lips onto hers. "Annabeth, you're going to be the most amazing mother, I guarantee it. Would I ever lie to you Wise Girl?" He said as he pushed the stray curls from her face.   
She grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek. His warmth was so loving and gentle. Maybe she'd be alright, after all, she does have her Seaweed Brain.


	4. Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth gets a visit

"Annabeth."  
She twisted around and almost fell off the couch in surprise, she'd immediately went reached for her knife instinctively but it wasn't there. It was then Annabeth had turned to face her foe when she spotted a woman in the doorway, she wore an outfit fit for a lawyer, heels that were at least 2 inches and a pencil skirt that made her look as though she could find even the slightest shred of evidence to find you guilty.   
"Mom." Annabeth addressed her curtly.   
Athena stepped in the room and the door closed behind her swiftly. She scanned her daughter, and then made her way further into the room. The television snapped off with a flick of her hand. Annabeth felt annoyance run through her. "Mom, if you've come here to lecture me about-"  
Athena again raised her hand to stop her.   
"Annabeth." She stepped closer and bent her knees to get to about the height Annabeth was sitting down, "My daughter," She raised a hand to her cheek and Annabeth softened just a bit. "I was not the best mother to you," She continued, "And I never will be." Annabeth shuffled in her seat. Athena's grey eyes bore into hers. "I will not always agree with your decisions," Annabeth stiffed and her eyes narrowed but Athena carried on and gave her a slip of paper with some notes on them. "But I will respect them."

The front door swung open and a black-haired male walked in with his Nikes holding open the door. He carried brown bags full of groceries, but suddenly frowned and stepped back a little at the sight of Annabeth's mother. Annabeth watched her husband put on a forced smile.   
"Athena," He said, tensely, "I wasn't expecting to see you here." He continued putting the bags of food on the kitchen table. "  
"I figured," Athena responded. "Now, Annabeth, when you get them, take them as required." And with that Athena stood back up and went for the door, "I hold you to your promise, Percy." Then she vanished.

Percy made his way over to his wife and sat down beside her. "What happened?" Annabeth unfolded the paper in her hand, it looked like a receipt- no, a prescription? "Demigod Pregnancy Vitamins..." She read aloud. Percy leaned in and looked over her shoulder, his hand on hers. "My gods... what's it mean?" Annabeth smiled slowly.   
"It means, she respects my decision." and with that Percy smiled and they shared a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

They slipped out of the car into the city. 'New Rome should really have a pharmacy by now', Percy thought to close the door. A drizzle was coming down, San Francisco was wet and unpleasant this time of year, Spring. Annabeth stepped out of the car too but immediately got wet. Percy flinched with a newfound urge to protect his pregnant wife. He took her hand in his and they both become dry. "Thank you." She sighed "You've already showered today, silly." Percy smirked. Annabeth lightly smacked his hand playfully and Percy snickered. The pharmacy doors swung open. "After you m' lady." He bowed. Annabeth raised a brow at him. "Thank you, good sir." Percy caught up but then stopped and said: "Hold up, I forgot my wallet." Then he dashed back outside only to find the doors had closed behind him, thus ramming his nose into the glass door. "Oh, my gods," Annabeth giggled. "This wouldn't happen if your brain wasn't full of kelp, Seaweed brain."  
He ran back to her and held her shoulders, "Okay, I'm going all the way around, you have the prescription?" Annabeth patted her left jean pocket in confirmation. "Great, I'll be back in a sec."

Annabeth walked down the isles of the store and peaked into the area where she had bought the pregnancy test. She smiled and instinctively brought her hands to her stomach. At the pharmaceutical pick up area, there was a woman helping an old gentleman, most likely with directions to another isle. She heard the older man mumble something about arthritis under his breath and he sauntered back down another aisle. Annabeth approached the desk. The woman was most likely in her late teens, she had hair was straight and brown and she had a bit of acne along her forehead, and she was reminded that pregnancy can cause acne. "Good afternoon, ma'am." She spoke. She seemed to have very straight teeth as well, and they were so white she looked like she came straight from a Colgate commercial. Annabeth thought about the possibility that somebody she knew was probably a dentist or an oral hygenist or something. "Good afternoon," Annabeth replied cheerfully. "I have a prescription-"   
"Oh! Hold on, sorry, I'll go grab my co-worker, he knows a lot more about this than I do!" And she disappeared into a room behind her. A few moments later a male with skin like cocoa came out wearing a ball cap. He looked about the same age as her, but something told her he wasn't as young as he looked. "How can I help today, miss?" He smiled, then turned his head slightly. "Hmm."  
Annabeth pulled the paper out of her pocket and slid it across the counter, he looked at it and his eyebrows flew up. "Dang, you don't see that every day."   
"See what?" Annabeth turned to find Percy behind her with his wallet in hand.   
The male lifted his hat and underneath were brownish grey horns about the size of a thumb. "Anthony Bridges, at your service."   
"Satyr?" Annabeth queried.   
"Got that right, and you... are a demigod?"  
Annabeth nodded.   
"You... expecting?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Aha," He pointed at his nose, "I could tell." Then he turned and took a deep breath, "Whoa. Dude." he pointed at Percy. "Are you... Percy Jackson?"   
Percy looked confused, "Um, yeah."  
"Like THE Percy Jackson?"  
"...Yeah?"  
Anthony took another breath in. "I can smell the sea on you, m'dude."  
Percy looked very uncomfortable then.  
"So is this, Ms. Chase then?"  
Annabeth corrected him, "Mrs. Jackson."  
His mouth made an 'o' and then he covered his mouth and fist-pumped in the air. "Yo, I called it!" Then he came back to the desk. "Okay, let me get this for you," He pointed at the paper and then went to the back room.  
The couple exchanged looks, "I guess you're famous." Annabeth snorted. Percy rubbed his temples, "Gods, I didn't need fame." He paused, "All I need is my beautiful wife," He gave her a brief peck on the lips to which Annabeth giggled and then he put his hands around her stomach. "And a healthy baby." She smiled fondly at him and kissed the top of his head, right on his wavy, wild black hair.  
Anthony came back with a small container full of pills. "You guys be lucky, some guy just had these shipped here a day or two ago."   
Annabeth reached for the bottle. "There's traces of nectar in this." She remarked. "Is that safe for the baby?"  
Anthony put his head in hands, "Well, if half-bloods can have nectar, and you are both half-bloods, doesn't that make the baby also half godly too?" She hummed and Percy held her hand. "You don't have to take these, we can get regular vitamins."  
"Well..." The satyr started, "For two demigods, having kids is pretty risky, more than 60% of recorded cases are miscarriages by the second trimester."   
Percy and Annabeth both went pale.   
"But, these pills reduce it to less than 25%, I just... I had to let you know." He paused. "There are also very specific instructions; take them at a regular time, every morning, preferably with breakfast; I've heard these things are hard to swallow."  
Percy spoke up, "They're pretty small though." Anthony corrected him, "They are but I mean these things taste nasty. Like Buckley an' stuff. Ever had that?"   
Percy shuddered. They'd experienced a nasty cold that ran through Camp Jupiter after somebody insulted Asclepius. Sore throats, stuffy noses, etc. Since then, it's been at the back of the bathroom cabinet.   
"I can't even have that stuff, and I can eat almost anything," Anthony stressed. "Anyway, just follow what the instructions say, they're written on the bottle too, in case you forget, but you are a daughter of Athena, so..."  
Annabeth smirked, "So the instructions are for him?"  
"Hey!"


	6. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, sorry! But I wanted to add some TRAUMA!

"Is it weird that I can't wait?"  
"No...?"  
"You know like those things that, like, some parents do?" He paused. "You know like the things where you put your hand on wet cement?"  
Annabeth looked at Percy who was putting an ear up to her belly, which was practically unnoticeable.   
"Putting your hands in wet concrete? That sounds like a terrible idea."  
"No, no." He said waving around his hands, "Like, parents put their handprints on a chunk of wet cement, like, biggest to smallest hands." He put his hands up to hers. Percy's hands were larger, but Percy likes the fact that they fit perfectly in his. He wouldn't say that to her though. The last time he called her cute... anyway, Annabeth would much rather be beautiful to Percy than; cute. And he couldn't refuse, every time he looked at her he wondered how she was so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes. The way she laughed.   
She stroked his hair. "How about paint instead? It'll probably be less toxic."   
He chortled, "How do you know cement is toxic?"  
"I'm an architect, seaweed brain." He gave her a pout. "Cement is for building." She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.   
"How many weeks along are we?"  
"8 weeks."  
"How long does it last, again?"  
"Approximately 40 weeks."  
"That's like 7 times what we've already waited!"  
"No, it's 5 times what we've waited."  
"That's still so much."  
"You'll live."  
Percy then really did question himself. Then he fell silent. He suddenly felt hot, humid air around him, and thought he smelled smoke and what he could only describe as the smell of death.  
"Percy!"  
A voice dragged him out of it.  
"Percy," Annabeth had her hand on his cheek. "Was- was it?"  
"Memories..." He took her hand from his face and kissed it.  
"I- I can book an appointment if you'd like, for both of us." She stuttered.  
"Um, yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea."


End file.
